


Yugjae Collection

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, just overall messy, lots of fluffy shit, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a big ass collection of literally every yugjae thing I write, smut and ALL.





	1. Questions/Concerns

orphaned work, enjoy what's here.


	2. How to Silence A Whiny Boyfriend; Guide By Kim Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where youngjae wont shut the fuck up about being cold and uncomfortable and yugyeom has just about had it.

Everyone had just about settled down for the night. Bambam was asleep, Jaebum and Jinyoung were sitting on the floor in the lounge showing eachother preposterous things on their phones, Mark and Jackson were probably in one of their rooms having an explicit cuddle session, and Yugyeom and Youngjae were sitting a few feet away from Jinyoung and Jaebum on the sofa. Youngjae was playing some game and Yugyeom was watching him with amusement. Yugyeom never understood how in the world Youngjae could sit like that for hours and not get bored or tired of what he was doing but it kept him quiet and that was all that really mattered. Every other hour of the day Youngjae was being loud and slightly obnoxious, though his boyfriend found it particularly cute. 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Youngjae cries out. Yugyeom, slightly shaken from his loud outburst, looks up to see the screen plastered with Game Over in large white letters. Yugyeom chuckles at how cutely Youngjae reacted and looks at his baby who is sitting with his head in his palms looking rather frustrated. 

"It's just a game, take a breather. Put down the controller for like 10 minutes." Yugyeom rubs his back and scoots closer to him, pulling him against his chest and kissing his head.

"A game I have over 40 hours on and can't seem to get by this single part, I'm going to positively pull my hair out." Youngjae sighs and leans into Yugyeom's larger frame, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Yes, a break would be good. Before your mental state completely deteriorates." Yugyeom pushes Youngjae back on the couch and gets up to retrieve something for him to eat from the kitchen. "We haven't got much to eat because no one has been out to get food," Yugyeom coughs loudly and Jaebum sighs. 

"We just haven't gotten around to it, you're not gonna die. There's enough to hold him over." Jaebum stresses and goes back to laughing with Jinyoung over something probably irrelevant to the years in circulation internet memes. 

"Left over pizza it is," Yugyeom pulls out the box and glances over at his boyfriend who was looking beyond stressed, staring at the tv screen. "Cold or no?" Yugyeom says as he plates some pizza for the both of them.

"Cold." Youngjae insists. The younger should've known better than to ask anyway. He struts back over and pulls Youngjae close to him again and holds the plate out for him to grab some. 

"You're so lovely, I love you." Youngjae smiles at Yugyeom lovingly and begins to slowly eat the pizza given to him. 

"PDA." Jinyoung announces obnoxiously. 

"Don't act like we don't hear you and Jaebum fucking each other's brains out every other night." Youngjae claps back quickly causing Jinyoung to shift uncomfortably.

"Feeling any better?" Yugyeom laughs.

"I'm cold and my back hurts." Youngjae whines. 

"Yeah, that's what happens when you sit in one spot for hours on end." 

"Turn on the heat." 

"Youngjae, jesus. Don't do this." Yugyeom gets up to do as he asked in hopes to please the elder.

"The couch is uncomfortable. It hurts." Youngjae continues to complain. Yugyeom sighs and sits next to him and rubs his back gently hoping to sooth his aches. When he gets to complaining, he doesn't stop and it gets annoying very quickly. 

"I need to finish this," Youngjae reaches for the controller as he eats the last bite of his pizza. 

"Uhm, no. You are taking a break." Yugyeom makes sure his progress was saved and turns off the game console. 

"Fine, but I'm still cold." Youngjae smirks at Yugyeom who realized he was about to complain ten times more.

"Fucki- Come on." Yugyeom grabs Youngjae's hand and leads him to his bedroom. He pushes him down onto the bed and lays with him, pulling the covers over the both of them. Youngjae giggles and rolls to face Yugyeom. He stares into his eyes and blinks cutely making that damn face that always makes Yugyeom soft. 

"You're such a brat." Yugyeom scoffs as he wraps his arms around his smaller boyfriend and pulls him close.

"But you loove me," Youngjae teases and pecks his lips softly. Yugyeom nods and goes into kiss him again. Their partially parted lips melting together perfectly. 

"You seriously have to stop stressing yourself over video games." Yugyeom whispers and his boyfriend's cheek as his eyes flutter shut.

"Mmmh." Youngjae merely mumbles as he falls asleep wrapped in Yugyeom's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that played with your feelings, you're welcome.


	3. 'Prank'ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to cheer Yugyeom up after he get his ass pranked for the 34564534th time.

"It wasn't actually that expensive, we're not disbanding, it was a joke." Jinyoung pulls Yugyeom, who was panicking, into a hug and tries calming him down. Yugyeom, however, wasn't in the mood for it. He was tired, upset, and angry that they all kept messing with him. The second time they'd decided that pranking him and putting him on the verge of tears over their friendship and career. One would think once would be enough. 

"I just don't understand why you guys keep doing this," Yugyeom sighs and pushes Jinyoung away as he flops down into a chair. 

"We need someone to prank. Someone who we know can't fight back, i guess." Jackson responds. Yugyeom is nearly on the verge of tears. He thought his career was on the line. He has always worked so hard and practiced for so long to stay and get to the point he's at. He spent most of his childhood working himself to become what he has and he thought he has almost lost it because of his group mates. 

"I don't feel like that's a good enough reason to keep scaring me and making me feel like I'm going to lose my happiness and what I worked so hard for." Yugyeom stretches and rests his head in his hands and he feels a familiar hand on his back. Gently rubbing him and occasionally massaging at his shoulder. He didn't bother looking to see who it was because he was so torn up about what was happening to him in the moment. He was so angry with everyone. Mostly Jaebum who made the whole thing seem ten times worse. 

"Don't even- We were joking. Isn't that enough? It's okay! You can stop stressing. It's over." Jaebum snaps from across the room before storming out and taking Mark, Jackson, and Jinyoung with him. All of which seemed to be aiming to calm him down. Yugyeom leans back and closes his eyes, taking deep breathes trying to calm his nerves. 

"He was right. I don't understand what is so bad," Bambam mumbles. 

Yugyeom keeps his eyes shut as he swats in his direction. "You wouldn't understand, would you?" Yugyeom felt kind bad for being so snappy but he was really worried. He had gotten so close to everyone and he loved them all so much and didn't want to lose everything he'd been fighting for his whole life. 

"Yugyeom, I-" Bambam tries to apologize but he is just silenced. He didn't want to bother his best friend any longer so he left the room. The only person who hadn't made things bad for him was Youngjae, who was sitting in the corner on the other side of the room, silently staring off. 

"I know what you must feel like," Youngjae begins. "I worked hard to get here too. I know what it must feel like to have it all seem like it's gonna fall apart right in front of you." Yugyeom's heart instantly drops as he and Youngjae make eye contact. Youngjae lifts himself from his seat and makes his way to the younger and gestures for him to stand up. Yugyeom obliges only to be met by a soft hug from his elder. Youngjae's head rest gently on his shoulder as he mumbles. "I'm sorry they keep doing this stuff to you. I know it sucks, but the industry. They have to have us do something. Understandable, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess." Yugyeom admires his elder hugging him. Looking so small and cute with his arms wrapped so tightly around him. They eventually make their way to the back of the room in the floor. Sitting in each other's grasp in a corner. Smiling and talking about their pre-debut stories. They move in closer, letting their foreheads rest against eachother. Looking each other in they eyes and chuckling. 

"I bet they're all wondering what we're doing." Youngjae snorts as he stands up. 

"Probably. Let's go. We can ditch them for a few hours and we can have lunch? How's that?" Yugyeom makes his way to the door as Youngjae stands there smiling like an idiot. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Youngjae can't help but feel like he should be doing something. Something was missing after all that heart felt talk and aiming to make Yugyeom feel better, which had apparently worked. 

"Yugyeom-" The elder cooes for his attention as he approaches the door he'd stopped at. 

"Yeah?" Yugyeom spins around and Youngjae catches his lips with his. Pressing them against his so softly causing him to smile against his lips. 

"Okay, now we can go."


	4. let me teach ya..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance Major Yugyeom is a lot of help to the very in need Performance student Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dance practice sexual tension as requested by that precious tumblr anon. thank you! <3

"Come in bright and early tomorrow for rehearsal. We can't have any flaws with this performance otherwise it's your grade." Youngjae's performance instructor shouts as he dismisses class for the day. Youngjae still had vocal lessons and a dance class to attend for the day before he can go back to his dorm and rest. He had no idea how he was going to get through to choreography for the performance. It was so fast paced and he'd nearly hurt himself multiple times trying to do it. Though the basic steps were quite simple, the break down was what really got him. He was sure if he didn't get some guidance tonight he would disappoint someone tomorrow. He did the only thing he knew how to do and that was to ask his friend in his dance class. He was the instructors little pet, if you will. No one liked he because he was naturally good at every dance they learned, but that's what made Youngjae excited. He knew if anything, he would be able to help him out. He waited until class was letting out that afternoon and approached him. They had only talked enough to be on a first name basis and know enough about each other to not be shy.

"Yugyeom?" Youngjae catches his shoulder in his palm as he was picking his things up from the back of the room. 

"Ah, Youngjae. Hi." Yugyeom smiles widely. "Need something?" 

"Yeah, I do. There's this dance I need to learn or at least be able to do without hurting myself and-" Yugyeom cuts Youngjae off with a loud laugh as they exit the class room. 

"Don't worry, I got you. Come by the campus studio around 6 pm and I'll help you out. "

"You're a life saver. Here's the dance." Youngjae hands him a disc with a recording of the choreo on it. "Later!" 

Youngjae was more than relieved that he was going to finally get some proper help. Someone who wasn't going to yell at him for getting it wrong. He went back and rested for the two hours that he had left before going to practice with Yugyeom. He took a nap and showered promptly, putting on a decent looking outfit and his favorite pair of shoes. He grabs his bag of essentials and heads out the door ten minutes early so he has time to arrive hopefully before Yugyeom. He rushes across campus avoiding everyone who tried to stop him with some lame excuse, he didn't actually want anyone knowing he can't do a dance his class mates can. 

He arrives at the studio on time and it's dark. All the lights are off with the exception of that of the dressing room. Upon walking in Youngjae sets his things down and turns on the lights. He sighs, feeling awkward already about having to do this in the first place. He really wishes he could just have done it himself and save the embarrassment that was about to dawn over him for the rest of his life after this. Yugyeom was about to see how big of a dope he really was. 

"Here already? Sorry, I was changing into more comfortable clothes." Yugyeom announces himself as he steps out of the dressing room causing Youngjae to jump.

"Holy shit, you scared me. I thought you weren't here yet." Youngjae proceeds with some stretches as Yugyeom chuckles. Youngjae does the basic to make sure he doesn't strain anything. Stretching out the muscles in his arms and legs before bending over to touch his toes and make sure he properly assess his back. It was that particular move that made Yugyeom's eyes glued to Youngjae. He didn't intend to be staring at his ass, but it was there and it was nice. Yugyeom clears his throat to get Youngjae's attention because he was ready to start. "No stretching preparations for you?"

"No, I made sure I was ready before you got here." Yugyeom was only just now realizing how nice looking Youngjae is. Truly a sight to see and he wasn't sure how having to hold him so close and demonstrate this dance to him was gonna go. 

"Of course." Youngjae takes a deep breathe as they get started. Yugyeom slowly going through the first part of the dance with him. Youngjae had this part down, it was the only part he knew actually but they still walk through it to perfect any holes that may have been in Youngjae's movements. Then, the much tougher part. Even Yugyeom agreed that it was a very tough dance to learn because of how it broke down. With careful guidance they slowly break it down. One movement at a time and Youngjae begins to finally get it. What was awkward about it was how close Yugyeom felt he needed to stand when teaching Youngjae how to properly place his arms and legs. Youngjae could have sworn his face was as red as his shirt.

"Youngjae? Are you okay?" Yugyeom looks him dead in the eyes and smiles.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'm good." Youngjae inhales sharply as Yugyeom lets his hand fall to his hip. His finger tips ghosting over the bit of his hip that was exposed. He saw what was a small smirk on Yugyeom's face as he turned and began to lead him into the few final steps. What he didn't know was that Yugyeom was aiming to be as close as possible. The rest of the practice was torture. Yugyeom's hands brushing Youngjae's thighs and crotch. Him whispering instructions in his ear very softly. He was doing all just to get Youngjae riled up and frustrated.

They sit in the floor and take a break two hours later after they had gotten it all mostly down. Youngjae sips on his water and stares at his phone for a few seconds before he realized Yugyeom sliding closer to him.

"You're really hot when you're sweaty, Youngjae." The younger blurts out as his expression darkens. Youngjae only slowly puts his attention on him with sheer confusion.

Yugyeom begins to lean over him, forcing him to lean back and eventually lay down. "You heard me right, this entire time I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you. I found a real appreciation for your beauty. Not many people do, do they?" He asks as he lays over his elder, letting his hand rest on his thigh.

"N-no." Youngjae can barely get any words about because he'd too focused on the fact that Yugyeom's lips are right over his. Barely touching as they look into each others eyes. Youngjae had no idea what had happened or how he got here but he didn't know if he really wanted to fight it or not. The younger's lips barely pressed to his before a very faint moan could be heard. Youngjae's cheeks flushed red as Yugyeom bit his bottom lip and ran his hand up Youngjae's side, under his shirt.

"Can we-" Yugyeom full fledged kissed him this time, cutting him off. His hands gripped the elder's hip tightly for a split second before he pulls away and stands up.

"Yeah, let's finish up. Can't have you too late."

As promised Youngjae gets ready to leave knowing exactly how to do that dance and can finally breathe and be ready for his performance. As he picks up his things to leave he stops at the door and turns to Yugyeom who was watching him leave with admiration.

"My dorm is in the L building. Room 12. Consider coming by tomorrow night? I don't have any roommates and everyone in the hall is usually gone. You've made me curious as to what else you can do." Youngjae takes his leave. He realizes he just invited someone he's only acquainted with over to have sex but, he thought maybe that could lead to something else.


	5. Happy Birthday To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "KIM YUGYEOM I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT! YOU DOPE!"

Youngjae sat outside swinging his feet from the stool he had made himself comfortable on. Everyone was out doing things and not a single person all day had even bothered telling him Happy Birthday. He thought everyone would remember but he assumed it had just slipped their mind with everything they all had going on recently though he didn't fail to make it apparent to them all. He started with their leader, Jaebum. They shared a room so it was heart breaking to know that he of all people forgot when Youngjae had gotten a very obvious call from his parents that same morning. Jaebum listened to the whole thing and the proceeded to leave the room without saying anything to him. Youngjae felt sort of sad by his gesture hoping for a hug or something small from him at the least so he joined him in making coffee in the kitchen. He dropped multiple hints about having plans today and even mentioned that the day was significant to his existence. Not once did Jaebum budge. He gave up after that and moved on to the three who had settled in the sitting room with their breakfast. Jackson, Mark, and Jinyoung. He once again said the day was special and asked if any of them had plans to which they all said they had somewhere to be and asked why. This seriously saddened Youngjae. He just wanted at least one wish from someone. Bambam was also a lost cause because he for one was sleeping and then left before he even had a chance to confront him. Yugyeom, however, had been gone since early hours. Yugyeom and Youngjae were close. Very close. Youngjae admired Yugyeom in every way humanly possible and it would tear him apart knowing he had forgotten as well. Yugyeom was not answering any calls or texts which lead Youngjae to believe that he was ignoring him or didn't have his phone on him. 

At this point Youngjae felt it was a lost cause and found himself a movie and made himself comfortable on Yugyeom's bed. He sat and had himself something to eat and watched his movie in silence until he got bored and decided to outside. Since they'd moved from the cramped dorm into a rather large condo everyone but him, Jaebum, Mark, and Jackson. Youngjae was going to share a room with Yugyeom, but Jaebum insisted that the youngest have privacy. Youngjae was disappointed though he didn't argue. He still occasionally slips into Yugyeom's bedroom and sleeps with him because he made him comfortable. He loved the sense of peace he got from being with the maknae. Youngjae say and stared at his phone that sat on the table next to him and sighed. He just wanted some kind of acknowledgement from someone other than his parents. All his best friends forgot about him and he's left to sit alone and spend his birthday by himself. Upon realizing that no one else was gonna get him a cake he decided to make one himself. He gathered up some of the stray ingredients and put together some batter from scratch. He puts it into a single small cupcake tin that was hidden behind every other baking dish they had and proceeded to wait for it to cook and cool. After putting on the only bit of icing he could find in their pantry, he lit a single candle and put it in it. He sat down on the sofa and put it down in front of him before closing his eyes and blowing out the candle. Right as he was going to devour it with all he had in him, the front door was pushed open and Yugyeom stepped in. He had two bags in both hands and gave Youngjae the softest smile as he put the things down in front of his elder. 

"Sorry I was out all day. But I was only getting the best for the best." Yugyeom sat himself next to Youngjae, who was in absolute shock from his surprise. 

"KIM YUGYEOM I THOUGH YOU FORGOT! YOU DOPE!" Youngjae shouts and hugs him tightly as tears begin to form in his eyes. "No one has said anything to me about my birthday all day today, I thought everyone forgot." 

"I could never. As for everyone else, probably." Yugyeom chuckles and tugs at the bags for Youngjae to look inside. He peeks into the first two seeing some clothes that had been on his wishlist forever and he smiled so bright. The other two bags had some sweets and a few video games that Youngjae was going to buy for himself but never got around to. His heart felt so happy as he looked at Yugyeom who was smiling as much as he was. Yugyeom was more than happy that he had made his elder's day. He loved seeing him smiling more than anything. 

"I hope it's enough. I was in a hurry. I feared you might have thought I was avoiding you." Youngjae chuckles at his remark. He had gotten way past that point earlier in the day but it didn't matter anymore. Youngjae hugged him tight again and pressed a soft kiss to the younger's cheek. 

"How about we go break in these games. I know you've been dying to play them." 

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Youngjae drags him to his room and settles on his bed again as he prepares the games for him.

"It looks like it's going to be fun." Yugyeom sits next to him and allows Youngjae to lay his head on his shoulder as they wait for it to load up.

"Oh, Kim Yugyeom, how I do love you." Youngjae mumbles under his breathe, hopefully just loud enough so he can hear. As a response he feels Yugyeom's lips press to his head and he softly whispers back,

"I love you too, Choi Youngjae."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. i've been sick and haven't really had much time to write, but i hope it's good enough. I tried making it as fluffy as possible.


	6. dRuNk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when your younger friend is drunk and won't go to sleep because they want to cuddle so bad..

Yugyeom had been out all night and drank a little too much than he planned. Once he started having fun he just kinda lost track of how much he had taken in and eventually had to call Youngjae to pick him up. He was just old enough to drink and he wanted to really experience it so no one stopped him. As soon as Youngjae got the call from a very intoxicated Yugyeom, slurring words and all, he knew the night was gonna be a long one. He picked up his keys and pulled on a coat over his pajamas considering it was nearly 1 in the morning. The drive to the corner store Yugyeom was waiting at was horrible. Traffic sucked ass and it was snowing hard. Youngjae prayed to god his dope of a best friend wasn't standing outside at least. 

Upon arriving, Yugyeom was in fact standing in the snow without a jacket, freezing his ass off. Youngjae sighs as he pulls up and lets him slide in the passenger seat. He sounded relieved as he sat in the warm vehicle. "You are the biggest headass I've ever met." Youngjae taunts as he pulls out of the parking lot. 

"Sorry, they wouldn't let me stay in the store because im so-" 

"I get it." Youngjae rolls his eyes but chuckles at his lame excuse. Yugyeom gets quiet after fixing his eyes on Youngjae. "Everything alright?" Youngjae reaches over and pats Yugyeom's leg.

"Yeah, I'm good. You're just so cute." Yugyeom teased.

"I'm- what?" Youngjae didn't take his attention away from the road but his cheeks quickly flushed red. 

"Adorable. Cute. Beautiful. Handsome. SO MANY WORDS FOR IT!" Yugyeom shouts and maneuvers his body closer to Youngjae. He lays one of his arms across his elder and cuddles into his side below his arm so he could still drive. 

"Yugyeom, I'm driving." 

"We're nearly there. Shh." 

Youngjae didn't know how to feel. He was so drunk he probably was gonna be like this all night and he had to be watched. When they pulled up Youngjae collected a very clumsy Yugyeom and led him inside. He forced the younger to sit on the sofa and he went to get him some water. As he was filling the glass Youngjae was slighty startled at the pair of arms sneaking around his waist. The elder rolled his eyes and sighed trying to shimmy out of Yugyeom's arms. He turns himself around to face Yugyeom and smiles at him.

"What are you doing?" His voice slighty deeper as he starts getting irritated. Yugyeom just leans in without saying a word and presses his lips to Youngjae's. The elder could taste the alcohol on his tongue, but for some reason he suddenly didn't care. Yugyeom's lips were so soft against his and he was so gentle. Yugyeom just let his hand slip into Youngjae's hair as his elder set down the glass of water and leaned back onto the counter. One of Youngjae's hands found it's way to Yugyeom's hip and he pulled him closer. Yugyeom moaned into Youngjae's mouth before he pulled away and smiled. 

"Go sit down and take this water with you." Youngjae shaking, picked up this water and gave it to the younger. He watched as Yugyeom sort of stumbled his way over. He sat down slowly and hunched himself over and sipped on the water. Youngjae took a minute or two to collect his thoughts and gather himself before joining his friend. Kissing Yugyeom wasn't something he planned to do tonight, but he wanted to again. Strangely enough, he'd always sort of felt a small attraction to the younger though never really thought too much about it, but when he kissed him. There was some overwhelming feeling.

Youngjae sits next to Yugyeom who immediately sits up upon feeling the presence next to him. Yugyeom smiles and sets down the water he'd been drinking and leans toward Youngjae.

"Yugyeom, look-" Youngjae was trying to keep him from doing anything to sensitive or touchy but all he did was wrap his arms around his elder and pull him in close. Yugyeom laid on Youngjae's chest and held him closely. "Yugyeom please just-"

"Shut up for once." Yugyeom covers his elder's mouth and kisses his nose. Youngjae does nothing except smile. His eyes fading to cute crescents as he rubs Yugyeom's back. "Mmhm." Yugyeom hims with approval. "You're so cute, Youngjae. Your eyes when you smile, your laugh and how you express your happiness with your whole body. They cute way you're so awkward. Your nerdiness. Oh so cute." 

"Yugyeom, please I'm really not." Yugyeom jerks up and looks his elder in the eyes for a solid few seconds before bringing their lips together again. This time Youngjae brings his hands to his younger's cheeks and caress them with his thumb. Slowly he pushes him to the other side of the sofa. Youngjae is hovering over his younger. One of his hands on the side of the sofa to hold him up as their lips danced together. They had lost themselves at this point. Intoxicated by each other. Youngjae's hands starting to explore areas he wasn't sure he was ready for. He jerks himself back to reality and straddles Yugyeom. "I'm sorry." He mumbles. Yugyeom yawns and shakes his head with a smile still painting his face. 

"Let's get you in a bed. Jeez." Youngjae helps him up and takes him to his room. Yugyeom not caring about who happened to be in the room with him, he drops his pants and rids himself of his shirt. He crawls into bed as Youngjae rolls his eyes. "C-come here." Yugyeom whines. 

"What do you want?" The elder complains. 

"Just lay with me. Until I sleep?" He gives in to his younger friend and lays behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. He feels the vibrations from Yugyeom's chest from a silent purr. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FOREVER APPRECIATING THIS REQUEST BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT HAS MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE IN DAYS IM LOVE IT THANK YOU


	7. A/N

OKOK I'm srry for not writing in so long, im in the middle of a lot of stuff right now, but I'll be back to publishing regularly most likely by April 2nd. I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long :(


End file.
